


Worth It

by diemannschaft



Series: Metamoro One Shots [1]
Category: Fabrizio moro - Fandom, Festival di Sanremo RPF, ermal meta - Fandom, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: I just had this idea, M/M, MetaMoro, small I am sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemannschaft/pseuds/diemannschaft
Summary: Ermal has a throwback leading back in 2010.An eventful 2010.





	Worth It

The moonlight was just reaching the face of Ermal, making him a hundred times more handsome. Fabrizio held a glass of wine while gazing at Ermal.Every time he looked at him, he found a different aspect of his to love. Ermal felt Fabrizio's gaze and tried to hold back his smile.  
"Staring is rude, amore"he told him as Fabrizio scooped closer to him. "What were you thinking? You seemed out of this place"Fabrizio asked Ermal as he took a deep breath. "We didn't meet at Sanremo you know"the younger one said as Fabrizio looked at him dumbfounded. "What do you mean? It was back in 2017, I am sure" the Roman said as Ermal shook his head. He's been thinking about this detail the moment he and Fabrizio stood together in Anita's room and wrote their entry for Sanremo. "It was actually in 2010"  
•~•  
Ermal hid behind the carton stool of chocolate bars as Dino was chasing him. Giovanni on the other hand, was trying to reason his two band mates -as always to no avail-when the whole stool fell on top of him. Ermal stood shocked as Giovanni started muttering stuff under his breath.  
While they were putting the chocolate bars back in the stool ,Lele ran to the group yelling.  
"Guys look what I found"he started yelling as he showed them what he was hiding behind his back. "Walkie Talkie that has the Italian flag behind!".Giovanni gawped at Lele while Ermal asked him why he needed a walkie talkie. "To talk with people while we are apart?" Lele answered as Dino shook his head. "And that's why we have cellphones? " he told him as Lele put the walkie talkie in their cart. "We'll buy them" he stated as they made their way at the cash register.  
The made their way to the line. In front of them, stood a man, around his mid thirties,holding three packs of diapers and many baby wipes while cradling a baby boy, which was fast asleep on his father's embrace. Ermal looked at the small child with a smile on his face. It was the man's turn to pay, as he gave the cashier his credit card to pay for the 30€ worth of baby products.  
"I am sorry sir, but your card is blocked."the cashier said as the man gave her a worried look. "No way that's impossible, it worked perfectly an hour ago." he said as the cashier just shook her shoulders. "I am sorry mister? "she asked, waiting to hear the man's name. "Fabrizio".he answered. "Mister Fabrizio. I am afraid you can't pay with this credit card. " she said as Fabrizio felt tears brim his eyes, feeling more embarrassed than ever. "Wait, a don't have cash with me"he told her as the cashier looked at him. "Seems like we have to cancel your purchase. "she said. Ermal felt weirdly. Something was leading him to helping the poor stranger in front of him.  
"No need to cancel it. I'll pay for it. "Ermal said as Fabrizio turned behind. "No there's no need to-"."I insist" Ermal said as he gave the cashier the money. Fabrizio turned behind, actually on the verge of crying while hugging Ermal tightly. "Thank you so much. Thank you"he said as his son woke up and started whining. "Shh Libero, it's fine"he told him and disappeared from the store.  
"You know it could be a scam, right? Actually having a blocked card to take your money. "Lele said as Ermal looked at the store's door. "Even if it was a scum, I feel like it was worth it."

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you liked it. I know it's small and I am sorry for that. I just had this idea and I had to write it down as soon as possible...


End file.
